Wish Upon A Shooting Star
by Soniclover23
Summary: Amy always wanted Sonic to be more affectionate towards her since she was little. A shooting star happens to pass by and Amy makes a wish that might not be reversible. Will she regret her wish? Or keep the wish for the rest of her life?


**Hello friends! I'm back with a new one-shot. I am happy to say that I have about 9 new one-shot ideas and I'm going to go by order from what I have in my notebook. Also, if BulbathePrince is reading this, I want to let you know that your last review of one-shot choices will soon be published okay? I want to start in order so I can mark of one by one okay? I hope you guys like it. I've been thinking in all my classes about new one-shot ideas and I almost got in trouble but it was worth it for you guys. Enjoy!**

"Why can't Sonic be affectionate towards me? I'm not that bad. I know I was a pain for him when we were younger but I've matured now. What else does he want from me?" Amy sadly asked herself, laying under a tree. She looked up at the clouds and the first cloud she saw was a heart that was slowly breaking apart. "Maybe he doesn't like me after all…or love me…"

Amy sniffed a bit and slowly closed her eyes until a gust of wind woke her up making her cough and sneeze from the dirt that was all over her.

"Hey! What was that for?" Amy called, frowning at a blue figure.

"I'm so sorry Ames! But I'm in a rush. See ya!" He apologized, dashing off.

"That's another thing," Amy mumbled. "He's always in a rush. If only he could slow down for once and see the beauty of life instead of missing it." Amy stayed a bit longer thinking of what to do with Sonic. A while later it was soon getting dark and she sighed, getting up.

"I better be going home now. Enjoy another normal day of me daydreaming." She muttered, walking home.

 _Later at night_

Amy was dressed in her PJ's standing outside of her small balcony looking at the bright, big stars twinkling down at her. She felt as if the stars understood her sadness and wishing to help her. She couldn't help but notice a shooting star and in an instant, she made her wish.

" _I wish Sonic was more affectionate towards me and would slow down a bit for once."_ Amy whispered. She smiled and thanked the stars. She headed back inside her house and laid on her bed slowly drifting off to sleep. Little did she know that her wish might not be reversible…

The next day

Amy woke up to the sound of a door knock downstairs and she questioned who would want to see her this early in the morning. She quickly brushed her teeth and ran downstairs opening the door. She was surprised at who was standing in front of her.

"Sonic?" Amy asked, rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Morning Ames! I wanted to bring you these flowers I bought for you on my way to come see you." Sonic exclaimed, hanging her the pink roses.

"Aww thank you Sonic. I love them. But you didn't need to," Amy said, secretly she was screaming in the inside. "Would you like to come in for breakfast? I haven't eaten anything and I don't think you have either."

"Sure. Thanks Ames. But I want to help. Is that okay?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded which was replied with a hug. She hugged back confused at his behavior. What was going on with him? Did Tails test him again into some affectionate person for everyone or…in that moment, Amy gasped.

"The wish…." She whispered.

"Did you say something?" Sonic asked, letting go.

"Nope. How about we get cooking?" Amy suggested.

"Sure!" Sonic replied, taking Amy's hand.

A short while later…

Laughter was heard in the kitchen as Amy was trying to breathe but couldn't stop laughing. "Sonic! You have pancake batter all over you! Now we can't have pancakes anymore." She laughed, wiping his face off with a towel.

"Well, since there's a bit of batter left in this bowl…close your eyes Ames." Amy closed her eyes and felt something slowly falling to her face. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"You did not just pour the last pancake batter on me?!" Amy remarked. Sonic started laughing.

"I'm sorry but I just thought I couldn't possibly be the only messy one. Besides, pancake batter looks good on you." Sonic said, teasing her. Am laughed along until finally they managed to at least eat bacon and eggs. After they were both done eating, they cleaned themselves off and sat on the couch.

"That was some crazy cooking. Remind me to never say yes to you when it comes to cooking." Amy remarked, chuckling.

"Hey! At least I saved the bacon from falling in the trash. But besides that, are you planning to do something today?" Sonic asked.

"No. All I had planned was daydreaming about you…" Amy replied, not realizing what she said.

"What? Can you say that again?" Sonic asked.

"Uh…n-n-nothing. Hehe. How about we go see what the gang is up too?" Amy suggested. Sonic nodded and they both walked out Amy's house.

"You're not going to run?" Amy asked, surprised.

"Why run? When I can be walking with you and enjoy the beauty of nature." Sonic exclaimed.

"But running is your life! Wait…" Amy trailed off.

" _I wish Sonic was more affectionate towards me and would slow down a bit for once."_

"You're right. Ignore what I was saying…" Amy said, feeling a bit guilty.

With the rest of gang

"Tails? What on earth are you making now?" Rouge asked, painting her nails.

"It's a reverse machine. It should be very handy in the future. All you got to do is step in and try to remember something you'd want to reverse. But I hope it won't change anything." Tails sighed, looking at his machine.

"Hey guys!" Sonic greeted, walking in with Amy.

"Hey Sonic and Amy." Everyone greeted back.

"What are you all up too?" Amy asked.

"I'm painting my nails, Tails is building a machine, Cream is with Cheese in the kitchen baking, Shadow is the garage fixing is motorcycle, and Silver and Blaze are playing tic tac toe.

"Blaze! How do you do that? That two way win?" Silver cried.

"My secret." Blaze replied.

"Where's Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Where do you think?" Rouge replied, blowing on her nails. Sonic chuckled knowing what she meant and sat on the couch.

"I'm going to go see Cream in the kitchen." Amy remarked, walking in the kitchen.

"So blue. I see you walked in with Amy. Anything you want to tell us?" Rouge asked, smirking.

"Can't I walk with my friend?" Sonic asked, frowning at Rouge.

"More like girlfriend." Silver called out receiving a glare from Sonic.

"You don't have to be nervous or shy about it Sonic. You can trust us." Tails said, joining the conversation.

With Amy and Cream

"Cream. You are never going to believe what happened with Sonic."

"What?" Cream asked.

"Okay let's start from the beginning. A few days ago I was upset about Sonic and at night, I was talking to the stars and it's as if they understood so a shooting start passed by and I made a wish that Sonic could be more affectionate and would slow down a bit and now it's coming true." Amy ended, panting.

"Wow. You sure it's just not him finally changing and showing his real affections instead?" Cream asked.

"I'm positive. He's never been this close to me before. I honestly love it. But I don't know how long it will last."

"Well…let's hope he doesn't become you know…clingy." Cream remarked, taking a tray of cookies into the oven.

"Clingy? I doubt it. How bad can he be?"

"I don't know Amy…I don't know…"

A few weeks later

"I'm sorry Sonic but I need to stay home and clean. My house is a mess."

"Don't worry. I'll help!" Sonic dashed inside her house and cleaned her house in just 1 second. "Now let's go to the park. I found this nice meadow that's really well hidden."

"I'll go if you can find my…hammer somewhere in the city." Amy lied.

"I'm on it."

Amy slammed the door and sighed. "Cream was right…Sonic is way too clingy. Heck! He's worse than I am. Everything was going well but as the weeks went by, he's become closer to me than ever. But why am I not enjoying this? Isn't this what I've always wanted?" Amy asked herself.

"I need to get my sonic back. I miss chasing him at times and me trying to win his heart…but how can I take back my wish? Shooting stars don't always come when you want them too…" Amy got up when she heard Sonic's voice.

"I couldn't find it but I bought you a new one." Sonic handed her the hammer. Amy took the hammer and made it disappear. She stared at Sonic for a while before bursting into tears. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Sonic I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make that wish. I was just so upset that you would never show me some affection or slowed down for me. I want you back. The regular Sonic that would run away from me. Please come back!" Amy cried.

"Ames? What wish? I don't get it. I have been showing affection. These past few weeks."

"But that affection doesn't come from your heart…it comes from that stupid wish I made. I'm sorry Sonic but can I be alone for today?" Amy asked, sadly. Sonic nodded and hugged her. He dashed away leaving Amy alone.

"I need to find another shooting star." Amy said, walking back inside.

Later at night

Amy sat outside her balcony waiting for stars to appear and little by little the stars were showing up. She looked at them and sighed.

"I want my sonic back. I appreciate the wish but I realize that he's only loving me because of what I wanted. Not because he wanted. I prefer to wait for him. Give me another wish please!" Amy cried.

Just as Amy suspected, a shooting star passed by and Amy made her wish.

" _I wish Sonic was back to normal."_

She thanked the stars and went to sleep hoping Sonic's changed. The next morning arrived and she felt like screaming when Sonic was knocking on her door. He was still the same Sonic she wished for before.

"Sonic. Please run away from me." Amy pleaded.

"Run? Why? I want to hang out with you." Sonic replied.

"But I…don't…" Amy mumbled.

"You don't….?" Amy slowly shook her head.

"Oh…okay…" Sonic dashed off not knowing where he went off.

"I need Tails' help." Amy remarked, running out of the house and off to Tails' workshop.

At Tail's workshop

"Tails!" Amy yelled.

"What!" Tails yelled back.

"I need your help!" Amy yelled again.

"With what?!"

"Okay first let's stop screaming… Let me explain everything."

A couple of minutes later

"Interesting. Well I think I can help you. I actually built a reverse machine. It should bring Sonic back to normal. But Sonic seemed normal around the rest of us." Tails pointed out.

"Yeah. With you guys but around me. Now can we please just change him back?" Amy asked, desperately.

"Follow me," Tails exclaimed, showing Amy the machine. "Just step in here and just reverse your wish. Step out when you're done."

Amy stepped in and closed her eyes reversing her wish. Just as she was trying to reverse her wish, Sonic walked in the living room.

"Hey Tails. Why is Amy in one of your machines?" Sonic asked.

"Just testing the machine and she volunteered." Tails replied.

"What does it do?"

"Nothing."

Amy stepped out of the machine and looked at Sonic. She took a few steps closer until Sonic broke the silence.

"Uh…I got to go. I have um…stuff to do!" Sonic blurted out, dashing off. Amy smiled and hugged Tails.

"Tails thank you so much! You are the best!" Amy cried, running off leaving Tails proud of himself.

Later in the day

Amy was lying in her regular spot under her favorite tree near the woods looking up at the sky. She had her eyes closed humming a song until she felt a presence next to her. She opened her eyes and saw Sonic looking down at her.

"Oh hey Sonic."

"Hey Ames. Mind if I join you?" Sonic asked.

"Not at all. Go ahead. I was just relaxing on this fine day." Amy replied.

"Cool. Now that's how I roll." Sonic laid down next to her.

Amy smiled at the sky and even though Sonic hasn't shown his true affections towards her, she would just have to wait until he was ready. In the meantime, she's going to try her best to patient for him and enjoy being with him for as long as she can.

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Please take your time okay?"

"What?" Sonic asked.

Amy smiled, looking at him. "Just take your time okay?"

 **A/N: I wouldn't say this was a good one-shot but it was the first one on my list. I still have more. I'll probably update Homeless Love soon. I hope you guys liked it…I kind of did. Till next time!**


End file.
